The present invention relates to an unbalance switch mechanism.
Many different types of unbalance switches have been designed for centrifugal extractors such as washing machines operable through wash and spin-dry cycles. During the spin-dry operations, if an extreme unbalance condition occurs due to the uneven distribution of fabrics, the rotating tub of the extractor may gyrate violently. Unbalance switches are designed generally to open the circuit controlling the appliance during the extreme unbalance condition so that the machine is deenergized. The operator can then redistribute the clothes and restart the operation.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved unbalance switch mechanism.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved self balance switch mechanism having a pivotal switch arm responsive to opening and closing of the appliance lid for causing the opening and closing of the unbalance switch.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved unbalance switch mechanism having a switch arm which is self adjusting to accommodate the appliance lid during the first time that the appliance lid is closed and which will thereafter always close the unbalance switch in response to the closing of the appliance lid.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved unbalance switch mechanism having a pivotal arm which responds to an unbalanced condition in the appliance by opening the unbalance switch.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved unbalance switch mechanism which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.